Goodbye
by Took-Baggins
Summary: An elaboration on the ending scene of Ocarina of Time. Link and Navi say goodbye. Please leave a review. i forgot the disclaimer, by the way, so i don't own them .


A/N okay, this is the first time i've done a Legend of Zelda fic, so i want HONEST reviews. well, i'd actually appreciate any reviews. anyhow, i was slightly miffed at the end of Ocarina of Time, and thought that i'd elaborate a little on the very last scene. i hope everyone enjoys it!

x x x

Link blinked as the soft blue light subsided; leaving him once again as the small figure he had been in his childhood. He dusted his hands off against his tunic, gazing admiringly upon the sword he had just replaced into its pedestal.

"Well, I guess that's it, then." he chuckled, feeling light, as if his burdens had finally fallen away. He let out a real laugh as Navi bobbed about his head.

He was so happy it was all over. No more fighting, no more monsters, he could go back home and just be a normal kid again. For a while, that is, at least until some other danger came to Hyrule. But for now, he was back where he wanted to be, even if he wasn't entirely sure he'd fit in, having seen and done all that he had. He shrugged mentally as he thought about it, not really caring. It wasn't like he fit in all that well before either.

He didn't really want to think about what had happened. So, turning on his heel, he motioned to Navi that they should leave. The fairy didn't move. He paused and looked back at her, a little irritated.

"Come on, Navi, I want to stop and visit Malon on the way home."

"Um...Link?"

"What is it?" He asked, catching onto the tone of her voice. She sounded a little upset, but there was no reason that he could see. They had just saved the world, for crying out loud. "Navi, are you okay?"

Navi settled gently upon the hilt of the sword in its pedestal, sitting there silently for a moment. "I have to go."

"What do you mean?" he asked, startled. Did she mean she had to GO go? Did fairies even do that?

"Well, you don't need me anymore."

"Yes I do!" he objected. Navi didn't answer. "You're...you're not...are you?" She bobbed slightly, a movement he took to be a nod. "But why?"

Navi didn't speak at first; instead she wound over to him, hovering just in front of him. "I was suppose to help you with the quest, and I did. Now, you can go back to the village, so you don't need me anymore." She saw that he was sniffling, on the verge of tears. "I want to stay, Link, but I can't, and now that we've got a new Deku Tree, somebody needs to watch over it." Link smiled at the thought. How she could protect a tree, he couldn't tell, but it was an amusing thought.

"All right, I understand, Navi." he said, lifting an arm toward her. She touched lightly to his raised fingertips, the closest she could get to hugging him. "Be careful out there." He smiled, watching as she rose, blending into the brilliant colors of the stained glass windows. He soon lost sight of her, but he remained where he was, various thoughts flitting through his mind.

"I suppose it's better this way. She can go off to do all her little fairy things, and I can go home." He tried his best to tell himself this, but Navi had become one of his closest friends during the quest, and now that she was gone the happiness from being a child again had left him, now he felt empty and cold.

He sniffled a little, but stopped to glance around, suddenly terrified that someone had noticed. He was alone here...he thought of Malon. She was waiting for him, wasn't she? Or had Zelda sent him so far back that she wouldn't know him anymore? And what about Saria? She was a sage now, would he even get to see her again?

Link didn't much care for these kinds of thoughts, but it was entirely possible that they were true; you couldn't really know when you were dealing with time travel. All that really seemed to matter at them moment, was that he was alone.

"I'm going to see Malon." He said, even though there was no one to hear he felt better by just saying the words. Another sniffle escaped as he looked upward again, dimly hoping for a last glance of Navi. He really was alone now.

At his feet lay the Kokiri sword and Hylian shield he had carried for so long. Not giving a thought to how they had stayed with him, he gathered them into his arms andpassed through the Door of Time.


End file.
